


Little Red Light

by Grace_Logan



Series: Torturing Kageyama in various ways [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the little twerp made Kageyama want to kill Hinata himself, today however, it wasn't just Hinata that was getting on his nerves. It was mostly that little bright red dot that's been trained on Hinata's body since they entered the stadium gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Light

Someone was pointing a laser at Hinata. Kageyama wasn’t sure how nobody else noticed the little red dot floating from point to point on Hinata’s small body. He could understand when it was in his hair or on the orange of his uniform but when he was standing right in front of you and there’s that little red dot shining on his back right where his heart would sit and everyone’s attention is on him. How could you miss it?

When they were in the middle of a set against Seijoh he could sort of understand, when it was half time and Hinata was talking to Yachi with his back to them and that little fucking dot was still on him. He just could not fathom why nobody told him. That red light was distracting and putting Kageyama off his game. He’d be analysing the other team as Hinata ran as decoy and that bloody dot would take his attention away as it played on the edge of his vision.

“Hinata!” Kageyama called from the bench, his voice going unheard by the little orange headed demon as he jumped around underneath their banner. He dropped his water bottle down on the ground by his feet and got up with a scowl. He hated being ignored, even if it was unintentionally. He did take notice of the fact that he got the attention of some people from Seijoh… On the other side of the court.

“Oi king Kageyama!” Tsukishima called, Kageyama stopped, turned to Tsukishima and glared. Tsukishima held up his hands in surrender with a smirk. “Go easy on the shrimp. He may be useless most of the time but your freakishness rubs the other team the wrong way with your abnormal toss.” Kageyama clicked his tongue and almost turned around before something caught his eye.

His left eye developed a twitch. It was the red fucking dot high up in the rafters of the roof. The rafters? What was it doing up there? Why would a person be up there? Why would they go up just to point a laser at Hinata? Something gleamed near the red light. Kageyama gasped, spun to Hinata and bolted.

“HINATA!”

It echoed through the gym, the sharp sudden crack. Hinata was on the ground before he knew what was happening. Kageyama had yelled his name right before he was pushed to the ground, some warm liquid spurting onto his face as he turned himself around so he didn’t face plant.

Thump. Hinata snapped back to reality. He wished he hadn’t. Kageyama knelt in front of him, half hunched over, his hands pressing back against his chest as his blood seeped through his fingers and dripped on the ground quickly forming a puddle.

“K-Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice was high, filled with disbelief and quiet as a whisper. “KAGEYAMA!” he launched himself forward to a kneeling position in front of Kageyama, his hands held either side of Kageyama but not touching his unresponsive setter as if scared he’d somehow fall to ash if he so much as laid the tip of his finger on him.

He heard but didn’t see the teams on court run to them, calling for the pair to answer them. Hinata couldn’t even remember how to speak. Kageyama pressed his hand further into his wound and leant forward more. “It hurts.” He whispered his eyes clenched shut in pain.

“Hinata move back.”

Hinata moved, Daichi had ordered him to, of course he would. He crouched where he stayed less than a metre from Kageyama as he passed out from either pain or shock. Hinata would not consider blood loss as a possibility.

Strangers came and took Kageyama, strangers in blue. Hinata didn’t like them. They were taking Kageyama away from him. Kageyama couldn’t leave. They hadn’t finished their game yet. Hinata jumped up and charged after those wheeling Kageyama off the court. Someone was behind him holding him back; their arms circled around his middle and lifted him off the ground. He tried head butting them but his head only hit something plastic. Something plastic that was playing music, Tsukishima was behind him. He was the only one who wore headphones that big and played his music that loud.

_“Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you._

_'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia_

_And you're a cherry blossom_

_You're about to bloom_

_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon”_

Hinata froze, the moment he heard his name to the moment he saw Kageyama kneeling in front of him replaying over and over. His name was called, he was pushed to the ground and a shot sounded throughout the gym. Kageyama yelled his name, pushed him to the ground and was kneeling front of him. Kageyama yelled his name, pushed him out of the way and took a bullet for him…

 

Kageyama took a bullet for him. He had willingly gotten shot, so he, Hinata wouldn’t. He’d thrown himself in front of a bullet, for him, a bullet that cut straight through him. Kageyama had sacrificed his life for Hinata’s. There was no way that Kageyama could have known that he wouldn’t die instantly. He could still die. Shock. Blood loss. Which one would it be?

 ** _No_** , Hinata shook his head and slapped himself, _**He will not die. Kageyama is** **invincible.**_

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found Centuries by Fall Out Boy (a new song of theirs) and this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. However, I once again find myself doing something horrible to Kageyama... 
> 
> Regardless of that ;) Centuries, if you haven't heard it, is awesome. I'm not an avid fan of Fall Out Boy but damn can they make epic music. Oh and the lyrics that I use from Tsukishima's head phones are lyrics from the song.


End file.
